The invention relates to digital image processing apparatus, a method of operating the digital image processing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus which supports multi-display to reproduce images on an external display apparatus, a method of operating the digital image processing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method.
A digital image processing apparatus, such as a digital camcoder including a digital camera, a cellular phone including a camera module, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), displays an image on a display unit, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), included in the digital image processing apparatus.
When various types of external display apparatuses, such as LCD TVs, computer monitors, plasma display panels (PDPs), and projection TVs, are connected to the digital image processing apparatus, the same image displayed on the display unit of the digital image processing apparatus may be displayed on the external display apparatuses.
However, when the same image displayed on the display unit is displayed on an external display apparatus, a desire of a user wanting to use various methods of displaying an image may not be satisfied.